1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to roofing and covering materials, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved sheet roofing organization defined by a flexible sheet member for securement to a roof surface.
1. Description of the Prior Art
Various sheet-like covering materials have been utilized in the prior art for securement to roof structure, and examples are provided of sheet-like materials for that purpose. Such examples include U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,044 to Watts wherein sheet-like members of shingles utilize staples directed therethrough for securement of the shingles to an associated roof structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,335,493 to Drinkall sets forth a further example of a sheet-like shingle structure utilizing shingle structure defined by intersecting groove structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,182,526 to Rumer sets forth asphalt-type roofing utilizing clips to secure various sheets of structure together.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,348,223 sets forth an ornamental granular type shingle of conventional configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,253,652 to Ritter sets forth a further shingle structure and a method of its production.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved sheet roofing organization as set forth in the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.